When All You Need is Your Sibling
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Ginny consoles a Ron after he and Lavender break up, and then things get weird.


Request fic I wrote forever ago on my now dead account, reposting.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Ron peered out into the common room from the stairway leading to the dorms. It was late, even by the common room's standards, but he found Ginny where she was when everyone filed out an hour ago; on the couch, not quite crying, but clearly not very far from it.

"Yeah," she lied. "Go back to your room." She lay tightly curled on one of the couches. Fresh off her breakup with Dean and the row they had earlier that afternoon, she hadn't moved very much since supper. She just lay there on the couch, countless years of use robbing it of any discernible shape. She just sort of sank in a little, not helped by the fact she hadn't left for quite a while.

Letting out a sigh, Ron walked over to the couch and sat down next to his sister. "Talk to me."

"Why, so you can gloat about how you were right?"

"No," he said, sinking into the couch. "Because misery loves company."

"What do you have to be upset about? You wanted to cut things off anyway."

Ron's head hung heavy. Ginny cut rather deep there. "And my wish certainly came true by having Lavender think I'm cheating on her with Hermione. Even if she did irritate me, Hermione shouldn't have to be caught in the crossfire. And how about you? Dean's been getting on your nerves for weeks now." He regretted snapping back like that the moment the words came out. It was precisely what Ginny had just done to him.

"Exactly. I don't know what happened tonight. I didn't want our relationship to end like that, or him to go flip out like he did."

"He's doing a lot worse than you are up in the dorm. Says he never pushed you."

"So you came down here to call me crazy, too?"

"No, I came down here before I decked him. You're my little sister. I'll believe you until I have a reason not to."

At that point, after staying relatively still for more hours than she could really count, Ginny sat up. She groaned as her stiff body uncurled, her arms and legs reaching outward like a cat waking up from a nap before looking at her brother and smiling. "Thanks." She leaned in, her head resting against her brother's shoulder. "It's good to know someone's there for me."

"Only if you're there for me."

"Of course, you're my brother after all. I'll always be there for 'Won-Won'." She giggled as he pushed her away.

"I take it back. You're on your own, Gin.'

She just laughed and sighed as she leaned back against him. "Why did you put up with her for so long? Aside from the obvious, I mean."

"The obvious?" His eyes narrowed a little.

With an eye roll, she said, "Oh, come on. You weren't dating Lavender for her mind. You just wanted a hot girl to snog all day."

"And what was Dean, a study partner?"

It was Gunny's turn for her eyes to narrow.

"I'm just saying. He was black after all, and you know what they-"

With a laugh, Ginny playfully slapped her brother. The two laughed a little more, sharing one of the few moments of sibling closeness they had since starting Hogwarts. Ron wrapped his arm around her as she leaned more closely against him, like when they were kids. ""I'd be lying if I said that wasn't part of it. How about you and Lavender?"

"A bit. She didn't want to do a lot of things that would have made for a better Christmas present than that bloody necklace."

Another laugh shared between them as they fell silent, pensive. Ron rubbed his arm along his sister's shoulder gently as his mind wandered, totally unaware of what he was doing. They were close, together, just being. His hand slid a little further up and, my accident, into her shirt. Not to her breasts or anything, just her shoulder. But that contact made him gasp, as if her skin had sent a surge through his body. In that second, everything around him changed. All thoughts of Lavender left him until he forgot all about her. Ginny seemed to snuggle up to him closer, and seemed to whisper, "Dean who?" to herself as her legs pressed tightly together and rubbed against each other.

He continued to run his hands along her shoulder, though it was different now. Not comforting and brotherly. His fingers trailed, his touch gentler, more sensual. Her soft, white flesh responded with goose bumps as she shuddered against him, her smile not fading for a second. His hands continued to run along her skin, though it began to gravitate elsewhere. Toward her neck and downward from there, tenderly stroking her collar bone, making her sigh as her brother's hand drew ever so slightly closer to her breasts.

"Ron," she moaned as his free hand ran through her hair. Her eyes closed as she let his touch whisk her away. Ron's head began to dip inward as his hand approached her breasts, his lips so close to hers.

"I'm sorry," he said as his lips pressed against hers, just hanging there.

"Don't be," she said as her hand grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, his hand finally reaching her breasts as their tongues met. It was intense, more than the lusty snogging Ron had with Lavender. It was underlined by so much more than a desire to get into her pants,and likewise, Ginny felt legitimately safe, not like the result of overbearing behavior like Dean's. Ron didn't feel like a substitute for anything or anyone. Maybe all this time she needed her brother, not a surrogate. For both of them the kiss was something they needed, edged with underlying emotions and desires that they found in each other. Arguably, they knew each other better than they knew anyone else, and it all came to this.

His hands ran along her face as their kiss broke away. "I think maybe we should forget all about them." His hand held her small breast as blue eyes gazed deeply into his.

With a squeeze of her breasts, Ginny moaned, "Yes. I'm so wet right now, Ron." She reached down and began to pull up her top as Ron's hand withdrew to start unbuttoning his shirt. "You're right. Forget Dean and Lavender. Tonight is for us." She managed to get out of her trousers much faster than Ron, revealing to him her glistening slit and the sight of her breasts, small enough to fit in his hand, but perfectly shaped for their size. Seeing Ron was still working his shirt off, she sat up and leaned in, undoing her brother's trousers for him and reaching in to pull out his cock. Her eyes widened as she felt the long, thick shaft already as hard as could be, and as his trousers and boxers went down, she licked her lips. "Dean has nothing on you." She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke it slowly. "Stand up."

The youngest Weasley boy did as he was told, standing up in front of his sister, both of their pale bodies naked, as she leaned forward a little, pressing his tip to her lips. He shuddered a little as her hot, wet mouth moved forward a little, some of his flesh passing through her lips, greeted by her tongue as it snaked and swirled around every inch of flesh that came into her mouth. One of her hands grasped his base and resumed its role of lightly moving back and forth as she took more and more into her mouth.

By instinct, the other hand moved down between Ginny's legs and she began to slide them just as slowly into her waiting pussy, finally giving into the cries for attention it had screamed up at her since his hand grazed her skin. She had to fight the urge not to put it all in there, to pace herself, build toward it in synch with her blowjob. It was hard, but for Ron, she would manage.

His hands again ran through her soft hair as his cock disappeared inside his adorable sister's mouth. "Suck me," he moaned as her tongue so expertly worked his shaft, taking in most of his dick by that point, far more than Lavender ever did, and she was certainly showing a lot more skill. He sort of envied Dean if this was the quality of head he was getting all that time. Except now it was his turn.

Likewise, Ginny laughed at just what Lavender was missing now; his penis was thicker and longer and harder than Dean's by a considerable amount, and now it was all hers. She couldn't wait to get it inside her, to feel her big brother ravage her pussy with his remarkable cock. But more pressingly, she wanted him to cum. To cum right in her mouth, seal the filthy deal of their very wrong, and yet very right little fuck. To taste her big brother's incestuous seed down her gullet. Oh, how wonderfully messed up she was.

Not that Ron was any less so. He looked down at his sister as she slobbered all over his cock, sweet Ginny still looking innocent and playful even as she did things far from innocent. He admitted to himself that it was a turn-on in many ways, decency be damned. He was going to do unspeakable things to his sister and love every second of it.

She began to build up her pace, her mouth and fingers working faster and harder as she went, her body beginning to heat up as she blew her brother and fingered herself, swirling around in the deluge of pleasure. Her tongue worked like it never had before around Ron's erection, desperately trying to milk his seed from the tip. She let out moan after moan around his cock, her pussy dripping onto the couch while her fingers explored inside her, teasing her clitoris, dancing along her entrance...everything she could think of to bring her pleasure, she did.

Ron began to thrust forward into her mouth in time with her motions. "I'm getting closer," he moaned, "Yes, Ginny! Keep going!"

How could she refuse? Her fingers pounded her pussy now as she worked her hardest, throwing everything into overdrive in an attempt to get her brother to blow his load. She took all of his cock into her mouth, her hand leaving his base to hold the small of his back as she frantically blew him, intent on that creamy prize.

"I'm cumming!" he shouted as his dick jerked inside his sister's mouth before shooting his thick cum right into his sister's mouth. She accepted it graciously, swallowing it all in one impressive gulp before moving away. Unbeknownst to her, her brother rarely ever shot off just one. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a second load hit her square in the face, and then finally a smaller third.

Ron looked at his handiwork and smiled. His sister, on the couch, her fingers deep inside her vagina, and his cum all over her face.

"You're still hard," she mused as he sat down next to her.

He nodded. "It takes a lot to get it to go down. I can still go, Gin."

"Good," she purred as she climbed into his lap, his head resting against her sopping wet entrance. "Because I'm not even close to done with you, Ronald Weasley. Now you're going to fuck your little sister and fill her up with your cum, got it?"

His arms wrapped around her as he laid a kiss between her breasts. "You're a dirty one, sis."

"I got it from you. Now fuck me." She slid slowly onto his shaft, her pussy engulfing his entire length slowly. He was longer and thicker than Dean, but she could handle him. The feeling of his hard cock filling up her pussy so snugly sent a moan spilling from her lips as he kissed her breasts again.

With a long, drawn out kiss against her nipple, Ron sank into the divine pleasure of his sister's pussy. It was exquisite; tight, wet, warm. It clutched down on his cock tightly, seeming to devour it as it beckoned more into her. They remained still, his penis buried to the hilt inside her, bathing in the pleasure and togetherness.

Slowly she began to move. Well, it was slow at first. She took great care in her movements, or at least tried to. She quickly found the slow, building technique she used totally worthless here. Ron was too big inside her for her to keep her composure. She just wanted to be fucked, to be violated and ravaged and to scream in ecstasy. She wanted her brother to finish the deed and revel in how utterly dirty it all was. Her brother was a better lay, and the fact he was her brother made it all the better, all the more erotic.

Ron took one of her nipples into his mouth and treated it while his sister bounced in his lap, moaning. His hands moved downward a little, grabbing hold of her firm, pronounced ass and kneaded the flesh. Lavender would have slapped his hand away and said her ass wasn't even something to be touched, but Ginny loved it. He had a feeling a little effort and he could claim what Lavender always had off-limits. His sister was his, and he was going to enjoy every second of it in every position possible.

"You're so tight," he moaned as he planted kisses along her collar bone. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too," she howled. "Fuck me, Ron! Make me scream!"

She moved rapidly in his lap, her whole body heaving, a slight upturn in her lower body as his hands held her bubble butt tightly. His cock pounded her hard, her pussy constricting around it each time she came down, taking all of it into her. Her pussy graciously accepted every inch of it.

Ron could feel his next climax stirring within, and he wanted to show her who was the boss. He grabbed Ginny's shoulders and carefully turned her around, leaning her down on the couch. He lay atop her and began to pound her furiously. His cock slammed into her again and again with more ferocity than Ginny could muster. He was a shark in the water, driven by boiling lust and intent on marking Ginny as his.

"Ron," she shrieked. "Taste me." She offered her hand to her brother, the hand that had so intently tended to her pussy, still wet with her juices. She let out a surprised gasp as Ron took one of the slick fingers into his mouth and licked her sweet nectar off of it, all the while pounding into her cunt hard.

Harry and Hermione, both rather sick of hearing the whining from Dean and Lavender respectively came down to the common room to see Ron and Ginny. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the siblings on the couch, their clothes discarded on the floor, Ron atop her, licking her fingers as he fucked her hard. They just stared in abject shock, not saying a word.

"Fuck yes, Ginny, I think I'm going to cum!" he moaned as his body began to heat up, his legs growing weak, always a surefire sign there was something big on the horizon. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he licked the last finger clean.

"Me too. Let's cum together, inside me!" Her voice's pitch shot up as her legs wrapped around his waist, locking him in place as her orgasm wracked her body, letting out a piercing scream in the dark common room as her body shook against his. Her pussy clenched down, seizing his cock and demanding his seed, which he so readily provided. His thick load, just as potent and plentiful as the one he shot in her mouth, shot deep into her as warmth spread across her entire body. The second and third spurts came as they slowed down, Ron leaning in for a long, passive kiss, just to be close as their bodies regained their strength.

When finally their kiss broke, they turned their heads over and saw Harry and Hermione watching. All four let out a surprised, collective shout before falling totally silent and just staring.

Things got weird. 


End file.
